The Dawn Of Sun
by GothicKit
Summary: Sun, daughter of Sasha, lives a happy, belly-filled life with her mother and their friends Ravenpaw and Barley. But when Sasha shows signs of her ending life, she tells Sun that she needs to find the clans. What will Sun do when she finds out that the stories she's heard are real and that she is part of a prophecy?
1. Chapter 1

Warriors

The Dawn Of Sun

The Prophecy

'Over the edge of the Doves' wings, the Sun shines brightly.

Lighting the Lion's way to the Jay on a Holly bush'

Chapter 1

Sun licks her milk white paw and brings it over her ear, gently, watching the sun rise. Its few visible rays of light warm her whitish orange pelt, making her purr. A cool breeze is added to the warmth and Sun stands, ready for the day. The bushes to her right start to shake and Sun instinctively crouches low to the ground, watching the bush. A brown rabbit that's fur is turning white from the touch of cold jumps out of the bush, sniffing the ground. Sun slowly slides down wind of the animal and then creeps forward. The rabbit hops a whisker length forward and the sniffs the ground again. With one last check on her position, Sun pounces directly onto the rabbit's back, snapping its spine on impact.

Ears warm with pride, Sun drags the prey underneath a reddish-brown barn. "Mom, come look what I caught." She mews into the dimly lit darkness. There is a scuffled movement. "Is that rabbit I smell?" Comes a reply. Sun purrs in response. In the dark, a sleek, tawny-colored she-cat, with bright blue eyes, and a dark tail and ears slides on her belly towards Sun. The she-cat sniffs the rabbit and purrs in approval. "This rabbit will keep us going till I can get more." Sun mews, licking her chest fur. "I smell rabbit." Meows a male voice from outside. Sun pokes her head out from under the barn. "You can't have any, Barley." She hisses playfully, fluffing up her fur. Barley's black and white tail twitches in amusement. "And what makes you think you can stop me from taking it?" He mews, crouching low. Sun shakes in laughter. "Your old, I can beat you." Barley gasps in fake shock. "I am not...that old." He hisses. "Then you can find your own food." Comes another male voice. Sun looks up to see an all black cat with a white tip on his tail. "Ravenpaw!" Sun purrs. "I still need help hunting, you kit." Barley mumbles. Ravenpaw purrs in laughter. The she-cat comes out from under the barn, dragging the rabbit with her. "We can all share." She mews. Ravenpaw's tail sways. "Thank you, Sasha." Then the four cats dig into their meal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**As the sun's warm afternoon rays heat up her pelt, Sun's nose twitches. She sits up and sniffs the air. Sickness and death. Her ears burn with worry as she follows the scent. It pulls her to a large pointed leafed bush where her mother and Barley sit huddled in a hushed conversation. Keeping well out of sight, Sun strains to hear. "Barley, I don't think I can tell her." Sasha whispers, ears back. Barley purrs sympathetically. "She has to know. What if she wakes up tomorrow and you're as cold as ice? She'll be lost if you don't begin her journey now." He mews. Sasha let's her head hang low, thinking. "Alright. I'll tell her tonight that way she can begin tomorrow."**

**With a chill of fear and sadness, Sun distracts herself with some hunting. By night fall, she has caught to plump rabbits, three squirrels and four mice. "Even though it's becoming so cold, prey is still plenty." She mews to herself. The words from her mother and Barley echoed in her head and she shook it to quite them. She picked up the two rabbits in her jaws and pushed the mice and squirrels with her paws back to the barn. As she neared, she spotted Ravenpaw, Barley and her mother waiting for her. She dropped the prey at their paws. "What's wrong?" She asked, pretending that she hadn't over heard the older cats conversation.**

**"You make a fine hunter, Sun." Ravenpaw purred as he tore into he's two mice and squirrel. Sun's tail twitched in thanks, but she was too distracted by her mother's words to answer. "What do you mean 'I have to leave'?" Sun mewed in confusion and sadness. Sasha nuzzled her kit close to her flank. "I'm not going to be around for very long. My time is ending and I don't want to leave knowing that you'll be upset about me." Sun snuggled into her mothers' fur. "I don't want to leave." She mews. Sasha licks Suns' ear. "I know, dearest, but it's for the best." She meows. Silence overcomes all the cats as they finish eating their prey. When Ravenpaw and Barley leave, Sun snuggles up to her mother for one final good sleep. "Tomorrow you will need to find the Clans and ask to join them." Sasha mews bathing Sun. Sun's eyes closes slowly and she purrs at the gentleness of her mother's tongue.**

**Full from last night's leftovers, Sun climbs to the top of the last hill, overlooking the rest of the moor. She looks back to see her mother, Ravenpaw and Barley watching her leave. With a last glance at them, Sun turns and starts her journey to find the Clans she's only heard about in stories.**

**Full from last night's leftovers, Sun climbs to the top of the last hill, overlooking the rest of the moor. She looks back to see her mother, Ravenpaw and Barley watching her leave. With a last glance at them, Sun turns and starts her journey to find the Clans she's only heard about in stories.**

**By noon, Sun was well out of the reach of the barn. When she looked back, she couldn't even see it. Paws already aching she stops to rest under a rock. The shade and breeze cool her heated fur. She sighs and lays down into the cool grass. A bright yellow butterfly lands on her paw and she purrs at it. After another moments rest, Sun is off again. She stops to hunt a little and finds that prey is a lot more scarcely out here. "If there isn't much prey here, it might be the same for the clans." She mews to herself. She shakes herself and continues on. When night fall hits, She stands at the foot of a giant mountain. Her paws ach more severely and she is forced to stop for the night. "Ouch." She hisses in pain. Sun inspects the bottom of her paws and sees that its cracked and bruised. Sighing, she curls up into a tight ball and goes to sleep.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"**She looks like a patch of snow."**

"**Don't touch her, she could be an enemy."**

"**I really doubt that, She's too small."**

"**Let's take her to the cave. He'll know what to do with her."**

**Sun wakes up to the sound of roaring. She stretches a little and sighs. **_**The grass feels really soft.**_** She thinks. She gets up and arches her back, stretching. When she looks around, she panics when she realizes its pitch black. **_**Did I go blind over night?!**_** She thinks. "Stop scuffling, young one. You'll awaken the others." Mews a voice. Sun freezes in place, shivering. There's a amused chuckle in the darkness. "Calm yourself. I'm not going to hurt you." Something wraps around Sun's neck and she is gently guided through the darkness to a large opening in what appears to be a cave. Sun gasps in awe. A scarred, short, skinny, powerful, long-bodied, dark brown tabby tom with a white muzzle grizzled with age, patchy fur, wiry muscles, lean, muscular limbs, bony haunches, and amber eyes stares down at Sun, who shrinks back in fear. **

"**I told you I'm not going to hurt you. You are too precious to kill." He says and then bows low. "I am Stoneteller." He mews. Sun watches him for a moment and then bows herself. "My name is Sun." Stoneteller nods. "I have been waiting for you, Sun." The tom replies, padding toward the opening in the cave. Sun follows sees why it's so loud in the cave. A huge waterfall hides the entrance to the cave. "Wow!" Sun hisses in amassment. Stoneteller purrs in amusement. "Why have you been waiting for me? I'm nothing special." Sun mews, staring at the cold stone ground. Stoneteller flicks a feather off Sun's ear and lays beside her. "You have a destiny to fulfill, Sun. I am only supposed to guide you on with little information." He mews. Sun looks at him. "What information?" She asks. Stoneteller stands. "All in good time, young one. First, you should eat and rest up. The rest of your journey is a long, dangerous one."**

**Sun moans, rubbing her belly with one paw. "I can't eat anymore." She burps. "Two mice and three squirrels. Amassing, Sun." A grey she-cat purrs. Sun's ears twitch in thanks. "Hey, Pebble in the river, you want to go sun bathe with me?" A dark brown tom calls. "Not right now, Mud on paws. I'm watching Sun here." She mews shyly. The tom nods and pads away, tail lowered. Sun sits up. "You should have gone with him." She licks her white paw and swipes it over her ear. Pebble looks at her, shyly. "Why?" Sun shakes her head at the grey she-cat. "Isn't it obvious? Mud likes you." Sun purrs in amusement. Pebble's tail curls up in embarrassment. "I don't think so. Why would he like me? I'm just a hunter." She mews, licking her chest fur. Sun sighs and pushes the grey she-cat towards the falls. "Go find him and take his offer. You never know, he might confess." Sun watches as the grey tail disappears and feels her fur warm up with happiness towards the two love-cats. After a quick bath, she heads out of the cave, enjoying the spray on her fur.**

**As Sun takes a walk down the path Stoneteller made for her, a twig snaps in the bushes beside her. Sniffing, she get a scent she's never smelled before, but it makes her fur stand on end. She turns slowly to head back to the cave when a flash of red pins her to the ground, making her squeak loudly. Sun looks up to find a strange red animal with a white tipped tail hovering over her, teeth bared in a menacing growl. "Get off!" Sun hisses. "You'll make a great meal for my pups." It says. Sun freezes in fear. "I don't taste that good." The red animal stops and then sniffs Sun. She tenses up. "What are you? You are a cat and yet you can understand me?" The animal says, letting Sun go. Sun sits up and shakes herself, fluffing out her fur. "So? I'm sure other cats can understand you as well." She hisses, licking her fur. The animal shakes its head. "No. You are a first." Sun freezes mid- lick. "What are you? Maybe you can speak cat." She mews. The animal shrugs."I'm a fox and as far as I know, we can't speak cat or dog or any other animal, except our own." It barks. Sun lets this new information sink in. **_**Maybe it's me. Stoneteller did say I was part of a prophecy. Maybe this is one of my powers. **_**She finishes pushing down her ruffled fur and then looks at the fox. "What's your name?" She asks. The fox's ears flatten. "What?" Sun tilts her head to the side. "It's kind of an embarrassing name." The fox whines. Sun snorts. "I doubt that. Come on, what is it?" **

**The fox sniffs. "Nuzzle." It barks. Sun holds a paw to her muzzle, trying to hold back a mew-fit of laughter. "So, just to be sure, you're a 'she' right?" Sun asks. Nuzzle whines. "That's the embarrassing part. I'm male." He flops to the ground and whines and grumbles about how dump he's name is. Sun purrs in amusement. "I think your name is sweet. You must have done it enough to your mother for her to give it to you." She mews, flicking his ear with her tail. Nuzzle sit up, staring at Sun hard."Why are you so nice? I'm you enemy, I should be eating you." He growls and crouches low. Sun purrs and shrugs. "Maybe because you're in need of a friend." He's gaze softens. "Friends? Us?" Sun nods. Nuzzle's tail wags a little. "I like that thought." He barks. Sun raises her paw. "Then we are friends for life." Nuzzle raises his paw and the young cat and fox hook them together. **

"**Sun!" Stoneteller's voice cuts in. He appears around the corner and slides to a halt, eyes gaping at Sun and her friend. "Sun, are you okay?" Pebble comes from behind him and stops, eyes wide. A few other cats appear and gasp. Nuzzle's ears flatten and Sun steps forward." I can talk to other animals."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"**Here, eat." Sun mews, tossing a rabbit at the paws of Nuzzle, a teenage male fox. Nuzzle sniffs the rabbit and tears it open gently. Sun stretches as he eats. "Sun" Stoneteller mews, coming from around the stump they are beside. "Yes?" Sun replies. Stoneteller's ears flatten. "It is time for you to leave us." He mews. Nuzzle looks up from the rabbit. "What? Leave? Leave where?" He barks. Sun turns to Nuzzle and informs him of the prophecy she is claimed to be part of.**

"**So, you're just going to leave? Just like that?" He growls. Sun's shoulders drop, as she nods. "I have to, it's my destiny." She mews. Nuzzle bares his teeth at the stump. "What about me? What am I going to do?" He barks loudly, making Sun flinch. "You could always go home?" She suggests. The fox's ears flatten at that and he looks at the ground. "What home.." With that, he turns and stomps off into the trees. Sun's amber eyes stare after him, sadness crawling through her orange white fur. Then she turns to Stoneteller and nods. "Let me finish this rabbit and then I'll leave." **

**Belly full, Sun steps over two sharp rocks and catches up to Pebble and Mud. She saw that their tails were twined and that made her purr. When the sun reached its height, the trio stopped at a vast field with nothing but tuffs of grass every so often and very flat land. Sun notices dark clouds swirling above them and tastes the scent of rain. "Maybe I should wait till the rain goes away." She mews. Pebble nudges Sun's ear with her nose. "You'll be fine. It's just a little rain." She purrs. Sun nods and says her goodbye to Mud. "You take good care of her." She whispers to him. Mud nods."Always." Pebble and Mud back track to the waterfall and Sun turns to view her surroundings once more. As the sky let's go of its first shout of thunder, Sun continues her journey to find the clans. **

**The rain beats down on Sun drenching her fur and darkening it. She flattens her ears and continues through the mudding ground. The sky rumbles at her, as if telling her to give up, but Sun pushes on. It was when a strike of lightening hit the ground two tail lengths beside her that Sun finally stopped. Shivering, she looks around for a sign of cover, but the rain is too heavy for her to see through. She sighs and curls into a ball under a leafless bush. Sadness fogs up her eyes and she put her mud covered paws over them. **_**Mom, help me, please! I don't know what to do.**_

**Sun opens her eyes to find a rabbit staring at her. Startled, she jumps up and hits her head. "Ouch!" She hisses, looking up. She sees that she is in a small cave and she banged her head on the ceiling of it. Slightly confused, she rips open the rabbit and devours it in a few gulps. "Good morning, Sleepy paws." Barks a familiar voice. Sun pads out of the cave and mews in happiness as she tackles Nuzzle to the ground. Nuzzle barks in laughter and gently pushes her off. "How did you find me?" Sun asks. Nuzzles licks his paws and brings it over his muzzle. "I caught your scent while I was taking a walk and found you were already making your journey." He barked, flicking a twig off Sun's ear. "So I followed you and found out you can be very stubborn." He barks, tail wagging playfully. "Hey, I looked for a place to stop at. The rain was too heavy. I couldn't see." She hisses at him. **

**Sun and Nuzzle go hunting and by sun-high, they've got two mice, which they dug out, three rabbits and one squirrel. Sun looks at the prey and then the landscape. "Hmm, I wonder why prey is so scarce one moment, but then plentiful the next." Her tail twitches in curiosity. "Maybe the prey are starting to move out because of the cold?" Nuzzle suggests. Sun shakes her head."I feel like it's more than that." She mews. Nuzzle tears open one of the plump rabbits. "You worry too much. Come and eat this with me." He barks. Sun pads over and the two friends share the rabbit.**

"**Ugh, I'm so full, I can't move." Nuzzle whines. Sun nods in agreement, but stands up anyway. "I need to find the clans." She mews. Nuzzle sits up and looks at the forest that is not very far from them. "Sun, maybe I should wait for you here. You know, in case you don't want to stay." He whines. Sun looks from the forest to him. "Why, scared of a clan of cats?" She teases. Nuzzle nods. "Why?" Nuzzle shrugs. " My mother told me about how they eat foxes alive. While they are still breathing." Nuzzle crouches to the ground. Sun blinks at him. "Then your mom and my mom must be talking about two different clans." Sun starts to pad toward the forest and Nuzzle follows. "What do you mean?" He asks. Sun clears her throat and tries to remember what her mother told her about the Clans."There are four Clans: ThunderClan, Fierce and Brave. WindClan, Swift and Loyal. RiverClan, Clever and Strong. ShadowClan, Wily and Proud." They enter the first bushes of the forest, as Sun continues.**

"**My mom also told me of their warrior ancestors: StarClan." Nuzzle looks confused. "StarClan?" He asks. Sun stops and points at the sky with her tail. "The stars at night. That's StarClan." Nuzzle nods, understanding. They continue into the forest slowly. Sun perks her ears. "But they do hate foxes. And Badgers, Dogs and Twolegs." Sun adds. "Oh great. I'm going to be cat food." Nuzzle whines. Sun suddenly ducks down under a thick bush of holly leaves and Nuzzle joins her. "What's wrong?" He asks. Sun shushes him and points with her ears in front of them. About two fox lengths away, three cats crouch low. Sun sniffs the air and realizes they are hunting, as she smells mouse. Sun and Nuzzle watch as a brown tom with a long scar across his back pounces forward with lightening speed and snaps the mouse's neck. "Ratscar, we shouldn't be doing this. This is ThunderClan territory." A dark grey tom hisses. RatScar turns on the cat and drops the mouse. "Do you want to starve, Scorchfur?" He asks. Scorchfur takes a step back and hisses at Ratscar. "I'd rather stave than have my leader angry at me." Scorchfur turns to head back in the direction they came when he freezes."What's wrong, Scorchfur?" A light brown tabby tom mews. "Owlclaw, Ratscar, get down. I smell fox!" The trio duck under the nearest bush beside them and soon all is silent.**

**Sun holds her breath for a sound. Nuzzle lets out a low growl. Sun looks at him like he's lost it, but then realizes what he's doing. Sun nods to him and get lower under the bush, hiding. Nuzzle creeps around the bush and head straight for the other cats. Sun hears them whispering amongst themselves. With a loud snort, Nuzzle finds the mouse they dropped and Sun hears him crunch into it. She put her paw to her muzzle, holding back a mew of laughter. Then there's a sudden snap of a twig and Nuzzle barks and growls at the bush. The three cat hiss and mew in surprise and run from the fox. A moment later, Nuzzle come back to Sun, whiskers twitching in laughter. Sun gets out from under the bush and bumps him with her flank. "Nice one, Nuzzle. I doubt they will be coming back for a while." Nuzzle nods in agreement. "Wow! Never thought I'd ever see that!" Sun and Nuzzle freeze at the voice and turn to see a dark ginger she-cat staring at them with wide green eyes. Sun's ear drop and Nuzzle whines. **_**Uh Oh!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sun pads between two huge cats while Nuzzle takes up the rear. "What's going on, Sun?" He asks. Before Sun can answer, a golden brown tabby tom hisses at the fox. "Quit your barking or I will bite your muzzle off." Nuzzle glares at the cat. The ginger she-cat turns to the tom. "Brackenfur, don't threaten our guests." Brackenfur nods. "Sorry, Squirrelflight." He mews. Sun begins to panic as they near a soft mumble of voices. Her ears prick and they reach a vine covered entrance."In." Squirrelflight mews. Sun stares at the she-cat, trying to put on a brave act. "I can smell your fear, now go." Squirrelflight hisses. Sun ducks under the vines and pads a few paw-steps before she comes out into an opening. **

"**This is ThunderClan camp." Squirrelflight mews. Sun looks all around. **_**I made it, mom.**_** Sun breathes in deep, trying to gather all the different scents all at once. Letting out the breathe, she rushes over to Nuzzle. "You okay? You look sick." She mews worried. Nuzzle shrugs. "I'm okay I guess. I'm being stared at menacingly, but I'm doing well." Sun looks over her shoulder to find cats staring at her and Nuzzle. "Just ignore them. I won't let them hurt you."Sun mews, licking Nuzzle's ear. "Like a mouse like you could stop us from taking him down." A dark brown tabby tom hisses. Sun fluffs up her fur and hisses back, eyes turning to slits. "Try me, you over grown fur-ball." The dark tabby growls and rushes forward at Sun, but is knocked aside by a flash of red. Nuzzle pins the dark pelted warrior to the ground and growls. "Don't touch her!" Sun nudges him. "Don't. It was just a hiss-fit. They are all on edge. Something is wrong." She pushes Nuzzle off the cat and guides him to a corner. The dark tabby gets up and hisses at them. "I ought to tear open your throat." He crouches again. "Darkstripe! That's enough." Mews a voice. Sun looks up and sees ginger tom padding towards them, the sun turning his pelt to flame. Sun at once realizes who this cat is and bows low. "Who are you?" The flame colored cat asks. "My name is Sun and I was sent to find you and the other Clans." Sun mews, staring at her paws. The tom sniffs her. "By who?" He mews, glaring at Nuzzle, who looks away. "By my mother." "Tell me her name. Who sent you?" He hisses. Sun stares up at him. "A she-cat named Sasha."**

**Sun watches the Clan cats go about their business in fascination. She had finally found the Clans she had hear so much about and was feeling very proud of herself. "Sorry for the tense questions. My name is Firestar, I am leader of ThunderClan." The tom mews. "I know who you are. My mom told me all about the Clans and how she was somewhat linked to them." Firestar looks at Sun. "Where is Sasha, Sun?" The question makes her heart heavy and she turns away. Nuzzle comes up to Sun a moment later. "Sun, you were right. They really aren't that bad." He barks. Sun purrs. "Told ya." Nuzzle knocks her over with a paw and she mews in laughter as he pins her down. "Can you understand him?" Firestar asks. Sun nods. "I don't know how, but I just can. It's natural. Like talking to you." Firestar nods. "Firestar, can I speak with you?" Squirrelflight calls. Firestar gets up. "I'll be back." Sun watches him go and spots a black she-cat with green eyes approaching her with two mice. "Here, Brambleclaw has told me to feed you." She mews. "Thanks, um.." The she-cat nods. "I'm Hollyleaf." Sun nods. "Thanks, Hollyleaf." "No problem." She mews, padding away. Sun watches her, slightly confused. "Something wrong?" Nuzzle asks with a mouthful of mouse. Sun shrugs. "I don't know. She just gave me a weird feeling. That's all." Sun shakes her head and digs in to her prey.**

**Sin stretches out on the dusty ground, letting the sun's warm rays heat her fur. Sighing, she dozes off into a deep sleep.**

"_Wake up, Sun. Come on, open your eyes, dear."_

"_Mom?! Is that you? _

"_Yes. You found them, sweetie. Now you have to help them."_

"_But how? I don't know where to even start."_

"_Follow your hear, my little sunray. You can figure it out."_

"**Sun, wake up!" Nuzzle barks loudly. Sun jumps onto her paws, breathing hard."What?" She looks around to find a few cats staring at her, worried. Sun sits down and licks her ruffled fur. "Sorry." She mews. "What was the dream? You were mewling like you were in pain." Nuzzle barks, sniffing her all over. Sun looks up at the trees, seeing the last rays of sunlight disappear behind them. "I saw my mother. See had stars in her fur, Nuzzle." Sadness clouds Sun's vision and she mews in sadness. "Oh, Sun. I'm so sorry." Nuzzle licks Sun's ears and whines sympathetically.**

"**This is where the Apprentices sleep. You can make a nest in here." Firestar mews, guiding Sun to a huge den made of leaves, moss and bendy branches. "Thank you, Firestar. Sorry for intruding on everyone." She mews, bowling low to him. Firestar places his tail tip on her shoulder." You mother was a good friend to me. Her memory will not be forgotten." **


End file.
